Funds are requested for support of the Third International Congress on Nutrition and Metabolism in Renal Disease. Two previous congresses have been held: In Wurzburg, West Germany in May 1977 and in Bologna, Italy in June 1979. Each of the previous congresses was supported, in part, by a grant of approximately $10,000 from the National Institutes of Arthritis, Diabetes and digestive and Kidney Diseases. Financial support was also obtained for these two meetings from various agencies and pharmaceutical firms. Funds are now being solicited from various sources to provide support for the Third International Congress to be held in Marseilles, France, September 1-4, 1982. This application is being made to obtain funds ($19,000) from the NIADDK to support partially, or completely, travel expenses for American scientists who are invited to speak at this meeting and to help defray travel expenses for young investigators attending this meeting.